fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CoM5 - Puszka Pandory
Alicia tkwi pogrążona we śnie już 2 godzinę, co świadczy o jej stanie. Xandred dotarł już do miasta w którym wraz z Alicią dokonali skoku na bank, którego "dziura" została już zalepiona, najpewniej nie starannie, tylko tak by cieszyła oko. Jednak jest tu po to, by wypytać o tajemniczego strzelca, o którym rzekomo słyszał i chciałby go bliżej poznać. W międzyczasie Luk z Adrianem szukają Xandreda, który jest miasto obok, co daje im godzinę wolnego marszu, pomijając brak świadomości o aktualnym miejscu jego pobytu. Tymczasem nieznany nikomu z imienia łucznik pod osłoną kapturą przebywa w barze pod spragnionym wieprzem, postanowił zamówić kufel zimnego browca oraz ziemniaki duszone w zespole z schabowym i bukietem surówek. Wróćmy jednak do... - Czy oni choć raz nie mogą się sami znaleźć? - Pyta zażenowany Luk, który nadal marzy o powrocie do domu. - Zależnie czy uważają się za zagubionych - Sfilozofował Dragneel - W sensie... - Luke zaliczył małą zawieszkę na parę sekund - Zawsze jak ktoś albo coś jest niepotrzebne, to się od tego opędzić nie można. - Co racja to racja - Przyznał Dragneel, któremu wchodzenie w dyskusje aktualnie nie w głowie, sam zaczynał być podirytowany faktem, że szukają po omacku. - Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć chociaż w jakiej jest gildii - Stwierdził Reyes rozglądając się na prawo i lewo, gdyż dotarli do skrzyżowania ulic. Wszędzie pełno ludzi, ale nie takich co by być mieli - Słyszałeś może cokolwiek? - Tyle co głuchoniemy - Odparł Dragneel i ruszyli na wprost, gdy tylko warunki na drodzę na to zezwoliły. A gdzieś indziej w tym czasie... - Jak wygląda sytuacja? - Pyta odpowiednik Xandreda z przyszłości. - Według planu - Odpowiada Gunther obserwując naszego Xandreda za pomocą jednej z skradzionych kryształowych kul, jakie można spotkać na ostatnich piętrach siedzib rady magii, każde większe miasto takowy budynek posiada. - To co dalej? - Pyta Xan z przyszłości. - Jeszcze poczekamy - Odpowiada Gunher - Zaczekamy aż twój młodszy brat wyda samosąd. - Wtedy kogoś wysyłamy, czy ja mam załatwić sprawę? - Pyta ponownie Xan z przyszłości. - Ty to załatwisz - Odrzekł Gunther - Gdy dojdzie do niego świadomośc kto był sprawcą będzie za wszelką cenę próbował cię zabić. Brzmi ciekawie, prawda? - Ciekawie i śmiesznie - Warknął Xan - Przepaść między nami jest oczywista. - Mówisz to tak pewnie, mimo iż sam wiesz, że te czasy różnią się od tych z twojej przeszłości? - Pyta Gunther próbując dać coś towarzyszowi do zrozumieia - Efekt motyla... - Przypomniał sobie Xan - To znaczy...Że ktoś już przybył do tamtych czasów?! - Najpewniej - Przytaknął Gunther. - Nie mam tylko zielonego pojęcia skąd. - W obecnych warunkach zostaliśmy tylko my, więc.... - Gunther urywa - Pozostaje przeszłość. - Bez jaj! - Warknął Xan - Kto miałby mieć pożytek z pobytu w przyszłości. Wykluczając ucieczkę. - Albo misję pokojową - Dopowiada Gunther - Możliwe, że ktoś próbuje zapobiec jednemu z konfliktów, jednak.... - Skala zmian jest nieopisana? - Pyta retorycznie Xan. - Mhm - Przytakuje Gunther - Nie oszukujmy się, nawet gdyby się zjednoczyli to nadal byliby bez szans. - Fakt - Przyznaje Gunther - Same szanse że na siebie trafią, a co dopiero przymierzą są znikome...Chyba że... - Chcesz ich ze sobą sprzymierzyć? - Pyta podejrzliwie Xan. - Skądże - Odpowiada Gunther - Przejdziesz tam i jednym z nich ubijesz targu. - Ten z przeszłości - Xan nie zastanawia się długo nad wyborem - Mogę mu wcisnąć byle co na zasadzie bezpiecznej przyszłości. - Brzmi sensownie - Przyznaje Gunther - Masz już jakiś pomysł? - Oczywiście - Odparł Xan - Nakażę mu zabić Alicię. - Wiesz że to spowoduje kolejne zmiany, nie?! - Pyta wyraźnie zaskoczony ideą Xana. - Co za różnica? - Pyta Xan z wyższością - Dopóki jesteśmy tu i możemy ewakuować się tu w każdej chwili, to bez znaczenia. - Co raz bardziej się do Ciebie przekonuję jako mojego poplecznika - Pomyślał zadowolony Gunther - W sumie racja - To kiedy? - Pyta Xan gotowy iść nawet i teraz - Poczekamy aż się jeszcze bardziej ze sobą zżyją - Odpowiada Gunther po chwili namysłu - Jest tylko problem... - Jaki znowu? - Pyta skołowany Xan. - Jeśli się zdarzy, że natkniesz się na bliżniaka, to nie będziesz mógł go zabić - Udziela odpowiedzi Gunther. - Rozumiem...- Xan zajarzył - Czyli albo daje mu rzetelny powód do przybycia tutaj, albo mogę go co najwyżej poobijać? - Dokładnie - Przytakuje Gunther - Chyba ze myślisz o samobójstwie. "Nasz" Xandred tymczasem dzięki pomocy uczynnej grupki straganiarek trafia do tego samego baru, co jego obecny cel. Sadowi się totalnie po 2 stronie baru i obserwuje. Interesuje go czas jaki tu spędza, oraz kiedy to miejsce opuszcza, stawiając tym samym wszystko na to, że nieznany jeszcze nam bliżej łucznik trzyma się tej reguły jak oka w głowie. Bodajże bywa tu raz w przeciągu każdej doby, a kłamać raczej nikt nie miał powodu w przypadku napotkania osoby z zewnątrz. Specjalnie zakupił notatnik i wszystkie obserwacje zapisuje, nawet te zbędne o rodzaju trunku jaki zazwyczaj przyszła ofiara ma w zwyczaju pijać, ale to tylko dla zabicia czasu. Po upływie 2 godzin, oraz zapisanych 2 pełnych karteczek w notatniku Xandreda strzelec z nieustannie założonym kapturem na głowie opuszcza lokal. Sytuacja neutralna - Co jeśli spostrzegł się, że jest obserwowany? Może czekać z zasadzką... Nie ze mną te numery - Pomyślał Xandred spostrzegając parę palących ćmiki. Podchodzi do nich, prosi o nieco wolnej przestrzeni i wychodzi tymże oknem znajdując się teraz przy tylnej stronie budynku, za którą jest tylko mur. Trzymając się tego, że nie stracił wiele czasu wznosi się w powietrzę i przechodzi do starannego przeczesywania terenu. W czasie trwania tego wszystkiego Dragneelowi wraz z Reyesem udaje się przypadkiem napotkać na członka gildii do której przynależy obecnie Xandred - Alectę. Za jej pomocą docierają oni pod sam budynek gildii, nie wstępują jednak od razu, twierdząc że trzeba jeszcze co nieco przedyskutować. Yarato zdążył wrócić do domu i rozpłaszczyć się na fotelu by od niechcenia przeglądać kanały w TV. Gdy słońce ma się ku zachodowi Xandred po wcześniejszym odnalezieniu i ustaleniu drogi jaką jego cel przebywa po opuszczeniu knajpy dnia każdego wraca do szpitala w którym jest Alicia i dociera praktycznie na ostatni gwizdek, gdyby przybył 5 minut wcześniej nie miałby możliwości wejść już do placówki, nie w legalny sposób.. Dociera do pokoju, mijajac przedtem nie mały tłum ludzi, jako iż każdemu zależało na odświeżeniu się przed snem. Robi to jednak na tyle cicho, że Alicia leżąc na boku i wpatrując się w okno nie dostrzega go od razu, co on wykorzystuje i podkrada się pod samo łóżko. ''- Co tam jest takiego? - Pyta zaciekawiony Xandred, a Alicia aż podskoczyła w momencie gdy wypowiedział pierwsze słowo z całego zdania. - To co sobie wyobrazisz, duchu - Odpowiedziała robiąc Xandredowi miejsce by ten usadowił się jak najbliżej niej. - Zaraz tam duch, skrytobójca poprostu - Poprawia Xandred z udawaną wyższością. - Nie zabijesz mnie, nie? - Pyta dziewczyna niby to z przerażeniem w głosie. - Jestem otwarty na negocjacje - Odpowiada Xandred. - To czas na asa w rękawie - Oznajmiła pewna swego i niewiele trzeba by usta obojga spotkały się i przywarły do siebie mocniej nich mech do murawy boiska (^^). ''W międzyczasie Dragneel i Reyes zdążyli podjąć już decyzję ostatecznie odnośnie gildii. Z racji tego że zostali przyjęci bez problemowo, to bez większego czekania, głodni zarobku udali się wspólnie na pierwsze z ich zleceń tutaj, które jednocześnie ma być ich testem. Jeśli wrócą żywi, to zdali. Czemu tak, a nie inaczej? Mają zbadać serie zgonów w rejonie dość pustynnym, co zarazem znaczy że piaszczystym. Odnotowane zgony tyczą się co prawda tylko i wyłącznie tych, którzy suma sumarum sobie na to zasłużyli, ale no niestety....Prawo pozostaje prawem. Ma on zatem skończyć jak jego ofiary chyląc przy tym czoła zasadzie "kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie", lub pozbawić przytomności i dostarczyć do jednego z dowolnie wybranych więzień. Dokładnego rysopisu sprawcy mordów nikt jednak nie zna, ani powodu dla którego giną tam tylko ci, którzy głosem większości należałoby wydać wyrok śmierci, ale demokracja to jak zawsze pojęcie względne. ''-'' I jak wrażenia? - Pyta Dragneel gdy zdążyli opuścić miasto. - Gildia, jak gildia - Skwitował Reyes bez czty zainteresowania - Dziewczyn chociaż tam nie brakuje. - No bracie, prawda - Przytaknał Dragneel - Ale praktycznie nie ma tam nikogo, wiesz...Słabego. - Racja - Przyznał Reyes - W większości oscylują na naszym, lub nieznacznie mniejszym poziomie - Trzeba będzie się wziąć. - Takie wypady też dużo dają - Stwierdza Dragneel - Ciało się hartuje zależnie od waurnków - Jedyny pozytyw - Przyznaje Reyes z aprobatą - Tego że czekają nas kurwa 2 dni łażenia, nie licząc odpoczynków i noclegu! - Szukaj pozytywów - Odrzekł Dragneel nie zwalniając kroku. Tym sposobem doczekaliśmy się nocy. W szpitalu już od dobych 2 godzin panoszy się cisza nocna, lecz nie przeszkadza to oczywiście na prowadzenie rozmowy, dopóki nikt nie drże się jak lew na sawannie i echo rozchodzi się na 8 kilometrów w każdą stronę. Alicii i Xandredowi nie w smak spać osobno, więc korzystając z tego, iż są na pustym przydziale do łóżka Alicii zostaje dostawione na 2, na które wgramolił się Xandred. I leżą tak i rozmawiają jak stare małżeństwo cierpiące na bezsenność, czy czekające aż lek nasenny zadziała. ''- Starczy nam na coś co by ludzią szczena opadła? - Pyta dziewczyna, Xandred jednak chwilowo nieobecny, coś nieustannie raz zajmuje jego myśli, a drugim próbuje z nim nawiązać kontakt. - T-tak, pewnie - Odpowiedział szybko licząc, iż nie palnął niczego głupiego względem zadanego pytania. - 300 tysiaków - Dodał natychmiastowo. - O cholerka - Rzekła zaskoczona tym czym usłyszała - Co z tym zrobimy? - Po 100 dla nas i 50 w miejscu do którego tylko my będziemy mieć dostęp by mieć coś na czarną godzinę? - Proponuje chłopak. - Brzmi jak plan - Alicii plan się podoba - Może zakopiemy te 50 tam gdzie mnie po raz pierwszy zabrałeś? - Ty rządzisz - Xandred w miarę możliwości stara się ukryć jak bardzo pomysł mu się spodobał - Pod jednym z drzew? - Mhm - Dziewczyna przytakuje i opiera głowę na klatce pierwsiowej towarzysza - Co by nie było, to tylko 50. - Racja - Pomyślał Xandred, lecz nie powiedział już nic, widząc iż komuś już piach na oczy leci. Pogładził ją pare razy po głowie, by powoli zjechać do pleców i upuścić rękę bezwladnie by też zasnąć. ''Wszyscy bezpiecznie pozapadali w sen. Poza Yarato, który postanowił przejść się, korzystając z wolnej przestrzeni praktycznie wszędzie. Jego dom osadzony był w samym centrum(do tego po okazyjnej cenie o.O) więc nie musi zważać na ewentualne nie chciane towarzystwo. Przechadzał się spokojnie środkiem drogi, którą i tak nie porusza się nic innego niż wozy z konnym, rzadziej bawolim zaprzęgiem. Po obu stronach otoczony szeregiem latarń, które jak to na centrum przystało spełniają swą funkcję bezbłędnie, każda co do ostatniej. Przechadzając się tak coraz to głębiej dostrzegł porozwieszane gdzie nie gdzie ogłoszenia, co znaczy iż cokolwiek z tym jest związane oparte jest na podłożu prywatnym, a nie państwowym. Na jednym z ogłoszeń widniał rysopis dość normalnej budowy postaci, z włosami podniesionymi ku górze, kosmyki rozchodziły się w lewą, jak i prawą stronę. Nagroda wyznaczona za likwidacja to mierne 5000, więc szybko unika to uwadze Yarato, przyglądającemu się już ogłoszeniu obok. Na ogłoszeniu tym widniał Sho. Przez Yarato przepływało teraz tysiące myśli. Z jednej strony gościu uratował mu dupę i w zasadzie wydawał się być spoko? Z drugiej zaś nie zna go jakoś bliżej ani nie wie nic o jego historii i mógłby zdradzić miejsce w którym ostatnio go widział. Stwierdził jednak iż trafiła mu sie okazja na spłacenie długu, to też postanowił go niewydawać, zawrócił i powlekł się do domu, zaczynając odczuwać pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącego snu. Jako że piach zaczął mu się sypać na oczy, to drogę do domu pokonał ekstremalnie szybkim marszem. W tym czasie Gunther w przyszłości penetrował obszary szukając niedobitków, by zrobić z nich dobitków. Xan zaś pozwolił zaparzyć sobie kawę sypaną z 2 łyżeczek, małego dodatku mleka i łyżeczki cukru. Gdy przystąpił do picia, po odczekaniu aż napar przestygnie doszła do niego niepokojąca myśl... - Ej, Gunther! - Zawołał do niego gdy ten wrócił. - Co jest? - Spytał tamten okazując zainteresowanie - Dobrze myślę, że jeśli Ja z przeszłośći zginę, to to samo tyczy się mnie? - Pyta Xan w celu upewnienia się. - Najpewniej - Przyznaje Gunther po chwili namysłu - Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? - Pyta Xan niekryjąc żalu - Teraz będę musiał interweniować gdy temu idiocie coś zagrozi! - Czekałem aż sam dojdziesz do tego dojdziesz - Odparł Gunther - Powinieneś zdać sobię sprawe wcześniej z faktu że jesteś zależny od swojego brata. - Nie nazywaj go tak - Rzekł podirytowany Xan - Innymi słowy mogę go zabić tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy tu przybędzie? - Wtedy tak - Przytaknął Gunther kiwając przy tym głową. - Dobrze więc - Podsumował Xan mając już gotową strategię. - Ile jeszcze czekamy? - Miesiąc - Rzucił Gunther - Pomijając te razy, gdy będziesz musiał interweniować, bez ujawniania się. - Racja... - Zrozumiał Xan - Dyskrecja, albo... - Albo co? - Dopytuje Gunther też trzymając już w ręku filiżankę z kawą. - Swoją drogą, to raczej dobrze zrobiliśmy oszczędzając jeden dom, nie? - Albo odegram rolę dobrego odpowiednika z przyszłości i potem pokolei będę wprowadzać niespodzianki - Odpowiada Xan - No i racja, domek przyjemny. - Obie wersje są ok - Podsumował Gunther odstawiając swoją filiżankę na okrągły stolik dzielący go od Xana. - Jeszcze jedno - Zaczął Xan. - No? - Pyta Gunther po wzięciu kolejnych 3 łyków. - Jeśli to ja zginę pierwszy, to tamtego czeka to samo? - Pyta Xan. - Trudno stwierdzić - Odrzekł zakłopotany Gunther - Tamta linia czasowa jest mocno zaburzona, kto wie co może mieć miejsce. - Ciekawe czy i "to" się zmieni....- Pomyślał Xan - Masz coś dla zabicia czasu? - Może makao? - Proponuje Gunther z zadowoleniem, jako iż obaj często mają w zwyczaju to grywać. - Pewnie - Zgodził się Xan - Rozdaj, ja skoczę tylko tam gdzie król podąża hulajnogą - Jedyny powód, dla którego żyjesz - Pomyślał Gunther, gdy Xan przenikł do pomieszczenia obok - Mogłem oszczędzić z 20`tkę ludzi.... - To kto zaczyna? - Pyta Xan siadajac już na przeciw po turecku, - Ja - Stwierdził Gunther po namyśle i na pierwszy rzut pozbył się z ręki 2 kart, na 8 jako starter-pack. - A tu cię mam - Pomyślał Xan z złowieszczym uśmiechem dowalając przeciwnikowi królem kier, czego ten już nie mógł przebić i dobierał. Jak zaczęli, tak grali prawie że do samego ranka bo co pozostaje? Lepsze to niż grabienie zgliszczy.. W przeszłości w tym czasie Dragneel z Reyesem przepytują przypadkowo napotkanych o tajemniczych zgonach oraz niewykrywalnym jak dotąd sprawcy, Nikt jednak nic szczególnego nie potrafił wskazać, to dało Reyesowi do myślenia, z powodzeniem. - Ej, co jeśli wtopimy się w tło? - Proponuje Reyes. - Zależy jakie - Dragneel łączy wątki. - Te, z którego piasek wybiera sobie ofiary - Wyjaśnia Reyes. - Dobre - Przyznaje Dragneel - Dobrze byłoby skombinować ciuch na zmianę. - Fakt, obecna nasza aparycja jest zbytnio... Luzerska - Stwierdził Reyes po szybkich oględzinach siebie, oraz towarzysza podróży. - Dobrze byłoby zaczaić się na jakąś grupę i się dołączyć - Oznajmia Dragneel drapiąc się za uchem - Wcześniej ogarnie się jakiś strój na zmianę. - Gorzej jeśli typ wie, że się tu kręcimy - Rzekł Reyes rozglądając się co jakiś czas o całe 360 stopni - Raczej nie jesteśmy pierwszymi polującymi na niego. - Z pewnością - Przytakuje Dragneel chłodno kalkulując zebrane informacje - Wynajmiemy coś i przesiedzimy tu dwa dni. - Czemu dwa? - Pyta Reyes niekryjąc niezadowolenia. - Sprawdzimy typka - Odpowiada Dragneel, któremu coraz to trudniej było zwalczyć nadchodzący sen - Jeśli faktycznie wie po co tu i że w ogóle jesteśmy, to wstrzymie się z działanami na rzecz nie wydania się. - Kumam - Reyes zakończył przetwarzanie danych - To zawijamy w kime? - No - Zgadza się Dragneel - Do połódnia powinien ruszyć rozgłos, jeśli faktycznie to coś, czy ktoś nie zaprzestanie swoich działań - I to rozumiem - Reyes rozpromienił się na myśl o śnie i uzupełnieniu braków wygody. Powziął jedną z pochodni, która zdawała się być niczyja i powlekli się w kierunku wynajętego noclegu. Part 2 Dni mijają nieubłagalnie, czas na zmianę raz się wleczę, raz mija z prędkością przyprawiającą o trwogę. Dnia następnego lekarz obwieścił iż stan Alicii pozwala jej na opusczenie szpitala najpóźniej za 3 dni, zależnie od przebiegu ostatnich badań kontrolnych. Xandred oczywiście nieustannie obserwował tego, który odważył się postawić znak zapytania nad życiem tej, która zawładnęła nim całkowicie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Dragneela tajemnicze zgony ustały, co oznaczało lekką zmianę strategii. Gunther odliczał dni do rewolucji, którą to wywołać ma odpowiednik Xandreda z przyszłości, którego głowe zaś zaprząta to, że gdy zajdzie potrzeba będzie musiał przyjść temu "młodszemu" z pomocą, by nie zniknąć z tego świata wraz z nim. Dziś, na ostatni dzień przed wypisaniem Alicii z szpitala Xandred decyduję się na długo oczekiwany samosąd. Pokornie czeka do 24, czas wlókł się niesamowicie wolno, co z kolei jest typowe dla chwil którę się wyczekuje, co nie? 2 minuty po północy zakapturzony strzelec opuszcza knajpę, Xandred jednak uprzedził go w tym o plus/minus 7 minut. Gdy niczego jeszcze nieświadomy łuczcznik opuszcza mury miasta i dzieli go od nich coś w okolicy 800 metrów Xandred przypuszcza atak szarżując na nadal maszerującego z prawej strony. Na ostatni moment tworzy on piątkę klonów i w końcu naciera na nieznajomego z prędkością tak wielka, że dostrzegalny jest jedynie zarys postaci. Na zmianę raz w lewo, raz w prawo, do tego każdy z Xandredów docierając do przeciwnika zadaje inny cios, co dodatkowo uniemożliwia zablokowanie choćby jednego z ciosów. Gdy wcześniej opisany "układ" powtarza się łącznie 5 razy wszystkie klony łączą się spowrotem w jednego Xandreda w momencie gdy ten decyduje się na zadanie przyszłej ofierze kopniaka w klatkę piersiową, w wyniku czego cel zostaje odepchnięty na 20 metrów w tył, od razu jednak Xandred już jako Smoczy Wojownik '''dociera do sparaliżowanego celu i kontynuuje atak na zmianę uderzając prawą jak i lewą w pięścią raniąc korpus przeciwnika jak taran drewniany mur, w międzyczasie z dziecięcą łatwością niwelując próby przerwania mu swego "dzieła zniszczenia". W końcu jednak Murata zostaje zmuszony zablokować 3 szybcie ciosy kolanem, by następnie niepozwolić przeciwnikowi na dobycie łuku i wytrąceniu mu go z ręki. Dochodzi w końcu do wymiany ciosów, podczas której nasz niegdyś strzelec trafia do celując prosto w twarz Muraty, który postanowił że bez taryfy ulgowej znudziłoby mu się dalsze oklepywanie swego tymczasowego worka treningowego. Gdy Strzelec ma zamiar zaatakować z lewego sierpowego Xandred pochwytuję zaciśniętą już pięść i lewej ręki za pomocą swojej lewej i z prawej sprzedaje przeciwnikowi strzała, który posyła go na stertę ostro zakończonych kamieni. - Pamiętasz mnie, prawda? - Pyta Xandred zbliżajac się ponownie, jednakże z rękoma w kieszeni u spodni. - Wiesz też raczej dlaczego tu jestem? -Ty...! - Poobijany strzelec z podbitym oboje oczu skojarzył - Wtedy, w banku! - No, co dalej? - Xandred przyjął rolę surowego jak tatar egzaminatora - Jedna ze strzał trafiła dziewczynę która z tobą była....- Przypomina sobie i w tym momencie Murata zaserwował mu potężnego jak on sam cios z pięści w podbrzusze. W wyniku czego ten się skulił i wylądował na kolanach - Czemu? - Co czemu?! - Muracie kończy się cierpliwość i chwyta garść włosów winowajcy podnosząc go aż do pozycji stojącej, by uderzyć go z całej siły z czoła w czoło odpychając szkodnika na 10 metrów przed siebie. - Zabiłeś ją prawie! Przestraszony, posiniaczony, z podbitym okiem Strzelec odzyskuje równowagę, począlł jednak nerwowo się cofać, a Murata podążać powolnym krokiem w jego kierunku. Los obrał jego stronę? W wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki wymacał granat, szybko wyrwał go z kurtki i dał do zrozumienia Xadredowi że nie zawacha się wyciągnąć zawleczki, temu to jednak nie robiło różnicy, nie zwolnił kroku ani trochę. Zdeterminowany Łucznik wyciąga zawleczkę i z całą resztą pozostałych w nim sił wykonuję rzut w kierunku Xandreda, który z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy odbija posłaną w jego kierunku "kinder-niespodziankę" z taką siłą w kierunku zachodnim, że eksplozja ma miejsce w bezpiecznej odlegości dla niego i tym samym uchodzi bez szwanku. - Czym ty jesteś?! - Z Łucznika cała nadzieja uleciała jak powietrze z przebitego balona, załamany wylądował na kolanach rękoma opartymi o podłoże i załzawionym wzrokiem w kierunku bezlitosnego Xandreda. - Wcielonym złem - Odpowiada mu Xandred posyłając kopniaka w kroczę, co uznał jako postawienie kropki nad I - Następny raz skończy się dla ciebie gorzej Poraniony nie odpowiadał będąc zbyt zajętym zwijaniem się z bólu, gdyż kopniak którym oberwał "sponsorowany" był nadal jeszcze przez '''Smoczego Wojownika. Widząc to Murata unosi wysoko prawy kącik ust, deaktywuję swą moc i odchodzi. Łamiąc jedyne narzędzie strzelca na 2 części i rozrzucając na prawo i lewo. - Nie przyda Ci się, prawda? - Pyta z podniesionym prawym kącikiem ust nie odwracając się do unieruchomionej ofiary, odpowiedziały zaś mu tylko jęki, których przekaz był wystarczająco przekonujący - Dobry chłopiec. - Poczekaj tylko... - Nasz błędny strzelec jest w stanie wysłowić się jedynie w myślach, także tym sposobem składa mu przysięgę pomsty. ---- - No proszę... - Całokształ wydarzeń obserwował Xan'(Dla wyjaśnienia - Xandred odnosi się do teraźniejszego, a Xan tylko i wyłącznie do tego z przyszłości!)', podczas gdy Gunther był w trakcie "przelotówki" w ramach zwiadu - Faktycznie skala zmian przerasta oczekiwania, jest definitywnie silniejszy niż ja wtedy, a w siłe nie przestanie rosnąć, co wiem po sobie....Gunther, ciesz się ostatnimi chwilami na piedestale póki możesz! W między czasie Xandred zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną ukochanej przybywa na czas do placówki w której przebywać ma jeszcze przez na całe szczęście niekrótki czas. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami musiał przebrnąć przez szereg pytań, opartych tylko na ciekawości, zero podejrzeń, przynajmniej do czasu... - Krew? - Pomyślała Alcia zerkając na kołnierz koszuli Xandreda - Co robił przez cały ten czas? - Wszystko w porząku? - Pyta Xandred widząc iż ta nagle ucichła - Tak - Odpowiada - Zamyśliłam się tylko, nic godnego uwagi. - Zaraz wrócę, dobrze? - Pyta Xandred czując że coś się święci - Toaletowe sprawy... - Ok - Dziewczynie nie udało się na szczęście wyczuć iż Xandredem zawładnął nie mały przestrach - Musze wyluzować - Powiedział sam do siebie przemywając twarz zimną wodą - Skąd miałaby... : - Krew?! - Wściekły na siebie że dopiero teraz to spostrzegł rozgniata on w ręce kostkę mydła będącego pod ręką, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi niczym innym - Jebaniec chyba domyślił się że miał miejsce samosąd, przez to mnie opaskudził! : - Cholera... - Po chwili już opanowany przemywa rękaw i wraca do pokoju z planem wmówienia jej że opaskudził się on sosem chilli z hot-doga - Byłoby za dobrze, nie? - Trochę Cię nie było - Zarzuca niewinnie Alicia licząc na to że chłopak popełni błąd, oczywiście nie umknęła jej przemyta plama pod kołnierzem. - Taak - Przytaknął siadając obok - Plamy z ketchupu ciężko schodzą, a koszula ma swoją historię - Sentymentalista? - Pyta z udawanym niedowierzaniem dziewczyna - No pewnie - Odrzekł z uśmiechem - Pozory mylą - A mylą, mylą - Przytaknęła, nadal nie pozbawiona wątpliwości co do szczerości swego partnera...Jak tu jednak dojść do prawdy, skoro ten zadbał o absolutny brak świadków? Zeznania samego poszkodowanego na nic się zdadzą, gdyż do weryfikacji potrzebna jest próbka magii agresora, a przecież Xandred poprzestał na samym Smoczym Wojowniku, do tego wszelkie ślady butów, przynajmniej tych własnych zatarł, drogę powrotną na dodatek pokonując w przestworzach - Wyjdziemy gdzieś dziś? - A możesz? - Pyta chłopak zapominając o wszelkich stresach sprzed chwili - W teorii to nie za bardzo...- Odpowiada zniesmaczona - Ale czuję się dobrze, zresztą zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć. - No ba - Potwierdza Xandred i parka nasza przytuula się czuule - Wylecimy na godzinę po północy, pasuje? - Pewnie - Zgadza się dziewczyna - Wszystko byle się stąd wyrwać, zwłaszcza że ciepła noc się szykuje. - Jak na tę porę przystało - Podsumowuje Xandred po otworzeniu okna na całą szerokość, w następstwie czego cały pokój zostaje wypełniony świeżym, orzeźwiającym powietrzem. ---- Reyes i Dragneel w tym czasie już w odpowiednich strojach zaciągnęli się do przypadkowo napotkanej grupy, nie mając do końca pewności czy ktokolwiek z tego zbiorowiska ma na pieńku z prawem....Od godziny przebywają poza murami miasta, z każdym krokiem zwiększając dystans od opuszczonego miasta. Nic jednak nie ma zamiaru się wydarzyć... - Ej - Reyes nie ma zamiaru dużej znosić tej penetrującej duszę ciszy - No? - Pyta Dragneel zaczynający odczuwać zmęczenie całym dniem. - Idziemy tak i idziemy i jedyne co się dzieje to mi kiszki marsza grają! - Reyes stara się nie wybuchnąć bassem na całą okolicę - Nawet Ty masz dość! - Troche... - Przyznaje Dragneel zasłaniając jedną ręką otwór gębowy podczas ziewnięcia - Oni też nie będą iść w nieskończoność, w końcu gdzieś się rozbiją... - No ja myślę - Wtrąca rozdrażniony Reyes - Albo chociaż niech ten zapiaszczały kalesoniarz raczy się pokazać... - Byłoby doobrze - Stwierdza zrezygnowany Dragneel, któremu na chwile obecną było już obojętne co będzie miało miejsce. Zgodnie jednak z jego przewidywaniami po niespełna 20 minutach 15-osobowa grupa ludzi, wliczając w to nich rozkłada się na terenie z pozoru bezpiecznym jako iż trudno tu nawet o nabranie pełnej garści piasku. Jak sie można domyśleć wszyscy popadają prawie że natychmiastowo w sen. Jedni w śpiworach, drudzy zaś na gołym gruncie, lekko porośniętym trawą. Dragneel równie ulega zmęczeniu i zapada w sen, Reyes natomiast z którego cały nerw jeszcze nie uszedł nie wiedział co ze sobą począć by wszystkich na miejscu nie rozstrzelać. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że nie tak dawno rozpalono ognisko, jak się okazało nie zagaszone do teraz, a deszczu nic nie zwiastuje...To też pozwolił sobie na przechadzkę, tak sam ze sobą. Poczuł nawet że tego mu w gruncie rzeczy od dawna brakowało, chwili wyciszenia. - Nigdy wcześniej przez całe moje życie nie potrzebowałem czegoś tak bardzo nawet o tym nie wiedząc, dopóki tego nie dostałem - Stwierdził Luke ciesząc się ciszą, nadal mając nie zagaszone ognisko w zasięgu wzroku. Stwierdzając iż taka odległość starczy, sadowi się na podłożu by natychmiastowo się wyciszyć i utonąć we własnym potoku myśli. Przeanalizował wszystkie dotychczasowe działania, poczynając od...Skończenia szkoły. Gdy po 30 minutach ma on wracać do zbiorowiska człowieków spostrzega się, że ognistko mające robić mu za drogowskaz zostało zagaszone. - Co do cholery? - Pomyślał rozgladając się z niedowierzaniem - Było świeże, powinno się jarać jeszcze raz tyle czasu! - He he.. - Dało się usłyszeć śmiech, a zaraz potem na obszarze 200 metrów wokół Reyesa powstają wielkie ściany z piasku na kształt kwadratu - Czemu zawsze ja... - Pomyślał z wymalowanym znudzeniem na twarzy, gdy przed nim pojawia się postać, ludzka już na chwilę obecną. - Cześć - Wita się Matsu, bez ujawniania jednak swego imienia. - Zgaduje że nie przyszedłeś pogadać? - Pyta Reyes doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z nadchodzącej wypowiedzi, na co w odpowiedzi na twarzy Matsu maluje się złowrogi uśmieszek a zaraz po tym przeciwnik przechodzi w pozę zwiastującą nie małe "przedstawienie". Podczas gdy Reyes poczuł w powietrzu mocne klepanie ryja Dragneel smacznie spał śniąc o haremie pełnym roznegliżowanych dziewczyn w wieku od 17 do 30 lat. Xandred z Alicią wydostali się z szpitala i poczęli krążyć wokół oświetlonego centrum, opustoszałego jak zawsze, nawet i ze straży która najpewniej uznała że służba w tym miejscu jest bezcelowa. Zjedli też dobrze w jednej z najczęściej odwiedzanych przez ludność restauracji czynnej całodobowo.Mimo sprzeciwów, to Murata zobowiązał się zapłacić za wszystko ze swojej kieszeni. Na talerzu Alicii wylądowały zatem ziemniaki pokrojone w talar, idealnie podpieczone, do tego pieczona cebula oraz grillowany stek. Xandred zaś zdecydował się również na ziemniaki podane w tej samej formie co na talerzu swej towarzyszki, z tą różnicą iż w towarzystwie krewetek i dipu z najprawdziwszych papryczek chilli. Z kolei jeśli chodzi o napój, to wybór obojga padł na kufel piwa, orzeźwiającego, prosto z beczek przechowywanych w odpowiednich temperaturach dla zachowania chłodu. On tak jak i Ona zapomnieli o nieprzyjemnym temacie z wcześniej i rozmowa obecnie opierała się na grach słownych, oraz śmieszkowaniu z ludzi zalanych trupa, dążących zarazem do komunikacji werbalnej z komediową gestykulacją rękoma w tle. Znalazł się też czas na wspominki, z pierwszego spotkania, czy później jeszcze opowieści z życia, dzięki czemu cała przeszłość obojga była im teraz doskonale znana, a ilość spożytego alkoholu nie zwiastowała utratą świeżo nabytych "danych", także kolejny krok do przodu w ich relacji, nadal może jednak trochę nieświadomy. Po skończonym posiłku i odstawieniu naczyń na wskazane ku temu miejsce świeżo upieczona parka opuszcza lokal. Wbrew pozorom sprzed paru minut na twarzy Alicii dało się wyczytać zmęczenie i powoli coraz to bardziej przytłaczającą potrzebę snu, co nie umknęło Xandredowi, pomijając fakt iż była obecnie trzecia godzina po północy. - Wracać by trzeba było powoli, co? - Proponuje Xandred, któremu w głowie zdążyła zatlić się wizja siebie w łóżku, niekoniecznie luksosowym, bo jednak co szpitalne to szpitalne, ale wyszukanie dla siebie odpowiedniej pozycji nie jest czymś niemożliwym. - Brzmi sensownie - Stwierdziła, niepanując już nad ziewaniem średnio co 2-3 minuty - Trochu minie zanim wrócę do formy. - Pobyt w szpitalu zazwyczaj w jakimś stopniu niszczy, wyluzuuj - Xandred jak na to co zażył aż sam siebie zaskakiwał trzeźwością umysłu, bo bądź co bądź kufle w wcześniej okupowanym lokalu nie należą do najmniejszych. - Lecimy? - Taak - Zadecydowała leniwiee się przeciągając. Tak też szybko ląduję na rękach Muraty i w oka mgnieniu znaleźli się w ich, że tak można powiedzieć "przydziale". Przystawione z automatu zostały w trybie natychmiastowym do siebie 2 łóżka, by utworzyć jedno, wspólne. Dla bezpieczeństwa prawa "połowa" znajdowała się przy ścianie, to też nie trzeba było martwić się nieplanowanym nocnym kursem jazdy po całej sali. W przeciągu paru sekund oboje znajdują się już przykryci po samą szyje cienką kołdrą mimo iż noc sama z siebie była ciepła, śmiało możnaby odczytać 10 stopni Celsjusza, gdyby tylko jakiś termometr był na miejscu. Murata obejmuję odruchowo Alicię na "łyżeczkę"(Jak omyliłem to mnie opierdolcie xd) i nie mija dużo czasu nim zasypiają. W tym samym czasie do tego samego miasta wkracza Raiden Akechi, którego celem jest unicestwienie Alicii Kishimoto...Został zręcznie przez kogoś zmanipulowany? Tego niestety nie wie nawet on sam, obecnie wierzy że usunięcie jej zaowocuje dla przyszłości czymś dobrym. Do obserwującego sytuację Xana dołącza Gunther, nieco zmęczony po nieustannym locie, nie spodziewa się jednak iż jego poplecznik ma do niego kilka pytań... - Mogę o coś spytać jeśli pozwolisz? - Zaczyna Xan, licząc się z tym jakie mogą napotkać go konsekwencję. - Raczej tak - Rzecze Gunther zalewajac sobie kawę rozpuszczalną z czajnika na prąd. - Bez owijania, - W jaki sposób zginęła Alicia? - Pyta twardo Xan - Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam jeśli to faktycznie byłem ja? - Nie masz prawa pamiętać - Tłumaczy Gunther zachowując cierpliwość - Gdy Cię znalazłem leżałeś nieprzytomny, a wokół ciebie zgliszcza i truchła. - Nieprzytomny...- Xan jakby próbował odtworzyć sobie wydarzenia z tamtej chwili, nie był jednak w stanie i uległ słowom Gunthera dla świętego spokoju. - Ej, czy to nie przypadkiem przyczyna wszystkich zmian? - Kto, gdzie? - Pyta zdezorientowany Gunther. - Tam, w kuli! - Wskazuje Xan na chłopaka z mieczem przewieszonym na plecach w pokrowcu i niebieskiej kurtce,. - Rozkazałeś mu już coś? - Pyta Gunther którego rozwój sytuacji nawet lekko przeraził - O to właśnie chodzi, że nie... - Rzekł Xan również nie kryjąc zaskoczenia tym co widzi - Czego może szukać? - Myśli na głos Gunther.- A co jeśli..? - Za chuj! - Wybuchł Xan ulegając napieciu jak i sytuacji samej w sobie. Stojacy obok Gunther aż cofnął się o parę kroków - Kto niby miałby go w tym celu za nas posłać, co? - Po nas nic nie ma prawa bytu - Zauważa Gunther - Pozostają czasy twojego bliźniaka - Skontaktuj się z nim - Proponuje Xan. - Czemu ja? - Pyta Gunther prawie oskarżycielsko. - Bo jak zmiesza mu się w jedną masę to kto mu przemówi do rozumu i kogo możliwie może napotkać to będzie niewesoło - Odpowiada Xan po raz pierwszy czując wyższość nad swym "przełożonym". - No tak, przeciwieństwa... - Warknął Gunther przechodząc w kąt pomieszczenia w celu wymaganego skupienia i niezwłocznie przystępuje do działania. - Co się ze mną do kurwy nędzy dzieje...? - Rozmyślał w tym samym czasie Xan z zatrwożonym wzrokiem i głową spuszczoną ku podłożu. - Jeśli to faktycznie ja ją zabiłem to skąd teraz to uczucie...? : - Dlaczego tak nagle..? : - Czemu nie mogę sobie niczego do diabła przypomnieć?!! : - Błądzę jak w jakiejś jebanej mgle! - CO JEST?! - Ryknął Gunther upadając twardo na podłogę, całą masą. Xan jednak nie wypowiedział słowa, dał znak za pomocą gestykulacji że nie pogardzi objaśnieniem tego co zaszło - Nie idzie się z nim połączyć! Tak jakby miał przy sobie...Nie-Niemożliwe! - Co? - Pyta Xan, którego mimo całej sytuacji cieszył widok swego zleceniodawcy zatrwożonego. - Amulet Mędrca - Odpowiada Gunther siedząc już opartym o ścianę pomieszczenia, nadal na podłodze - Błędnie stało się to nie modne w tych czasach które teraz obserwujemy...Nie ma co prawda zastosowania bojowego, jednakże to cholerstwo broni przed jakąkolwiek próbą ataku na umysł! - To znaczy że...? - Cały entuzjazm z Xana uleciał jak powietrze z przebitego balonika - Jeden z nas się tam uda i będzie go kontrolował? - Nie ma innego wyboru - Stwierdza Gunther, przechodząc do pozycji stojącej i otrzepując się z brudów - Ty pójdziesz. - Dobra, a kiedy? - Dopytuje Xan, któremu aż w duszy grało na myśl o szansie odwrócenia wszystkiego na swoją korzyść. - O świcie - Postanawia Gunther nie przeczuwając niczego - Raczej będzie chciał się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc. - Na to wygląda... - Potwierdza Xan na podstawie "obserwacji własnych" - Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? - Pyta najwidoczniej świeża w tym co robi obsługa klienta. - Pokój na tydzień, znajdzie się? - Pyta uprzejmie Raiden. - Trafił pan na ostatni gwizdek - Słyszy w odpowiedzi - Mamy jeszcze jeden wolny, jednakże na ostatnim piętrzę. - A poproszę - Raidenowi pokonywanie niezliczonej ilości pięter nie straszne. - Pan tu na tylko na tydzień? - Ktoś tu komuś wpadł w oko, chyba ^^ - Zależy... - Odrzekł w towarzystwie zawiadackiego uśmiechu na twarzy swej i dodatkowo puścił w jej kierunku oczko nim odszedł do przydzielonego mu pomieszczenia. - Jest za spokojny, tak jakby miał już wszystko przygotowane... - Stwierdza podejrzliwie Gunther i kieruje swój wzrok na Xana - Idź, już! Dwa razy nie trzeba było powtarzać - Xandred z przyszłości za moment ma wkroczyć do tej samej linii czasowej co jego młodszy odpowiednik. Czy wyniknie z tego konflikt pomiędzy nimi? A może jednak połączy ich wspólny cel? No i co sobie tak naprawdę myśli Raiden, kto wpędził go w to błędne przekonanie? Ile czasu potrwa jeszcze dyktatura Gunthera? CDN Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Opowiadania